Operation: It Takes A Thief
by StrayBullet69
Summary: Part of my continuing saga. The 6 spies are sent on a daring quest to apprehend the worlds most notorious thief, Carmen Sandiego. Nothing seems to go smoothly for our favorite group of adolescent young spies. PLEASE R&R!  This is a 3 way crossover story
1. Where In The Hell Is Carmen Sandiego?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! So BLAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Now Loading...**

**Operation: It Takes A Thief**

**Southdale Junior High School 8:43 am**

The last day of school was rapidly approaching, and an announcement came to the students

_Attention to all graduating 8th graders, to pick up your cap and gowns in Mr. Papette's classroom no later then 3 o'clock tomorrow, that is all._

"Aw man, no more school." Marc said cleaning out his locker, knowing report cards would be out that day.

"I know, it's so great, 3 days to go." Megan smiled doing the same

"I was saying it in the most saddened way possible, Meg."

"Oh, well I wasn't, get your report yet?"

"Sure did."

"How'd you do?" she asked

"Straight A's again, except in discrete physics and chem A-, I was never _that_ good with chemistry." Marc admitted

"Lets see, A...B...B+...A-...B...A...A+, yes!" Megan cheered

"Man can you believe Lee is gonna be graduating in three days?" "It seems like only yesterday he begged mom not to drive him to school back in grade 6." "Now, he's graduating." Marc said in shock

"No Lee's not." Lee walked over to them head hung

"Why?" Megan asked

"Because Lee failed Algebra I by 2 lousy points, 68; F+." he held up his report card in rage. "And Mr. Bennett said the only way I could pass is if I do some lame ass extra credit assignment by day 0." (last day of school)

"Wow, that sucks." Marc said

"What's the assignment big bro?" Megan asked

"Ugh, it's not even a math assignment, Bennett started talking to me how hopeless his life turned out, how he wanted to be a college professor of history at Yale, but instead he ended up being a middle school math teacher in Canada." Lee began, his siblings giving him confused looks "Yeah I don't know either, but; apparently I'm supposed to write some Godforsaken report on the history of the Hope Diamond." Lee asked

"Ah yes, the worlds most valuable and deadly diamond." Marc added

"What do you know about it?" Megan asked

"All I know is it's the rarest diamond in the world and currently on display in the Smithsonian's Museum of Natural History, ha, you wouldn't catch me dead in there." Lee scoffed.

"Ya know what I can't seem to figure out?" Marc asked

"What?" Lee said trying to be interested

"When was the last time we went on a mission?"

"Hmm, not since the whole water park thing almost a month ago, why?"

"I dunno, it's kinda weird we haven't." suddenly the water fountain began to boil

"Spoke too soon Marc." Megan cringed

"Damn." Lee braced himself-[WHOOSH]

"Well, at least this gives us something to do." Marc smiled, Tony joined them from another tunnel as did Nick and Brian

"Hey, what goes on?" Tony asked

"Nothing much." Marc added-[oof]

**Jerry's office 8:54 am**

the six kids waited patiently for Jerry to slide down knowing he had history class right about now.

"Whoa, man that is fun." he said sliding into his office chair

"Jer, quick question; what do you know about the Hope Diamond?" Lee asked

"I know it has everything to do with today's mission." Jerry said

"Sounds like fun." Nick said "It'd be nice to back in the swing of things."

"Quite, now spies pay close attention, I have the most challenging mission you will ever go on."

"Ooh, see now were talking." Tony said interested

"Bring it on Jerry, any foe, any crook, any murderer, any villain, we will take them on." Brian said

"Alright, this particular mission isn't as dangerous as it is challenging, you will catching." The kids smiled getting on the edge of their seats. "The worlds most notorious thief."

"OH!" everyone groaned

"That's not a mission Jer, that's hardly even WOOHP business." Megan complained

"Yeah, can't we let the police handle this one?" Lee begged

"Who is this thief anyway Jer?" Nick asked

"Glad you asked, it's Carmen Sandiego." Nick and Brian gasped, the kids seemed un-phased

"Who that?" Tony asked

"...That's it, I quit, I QUIT!" Nick yelled throwing his badge to the floor.

"I'm done Jerry, I can't do this anymore, I quit!" Brian did the same.

"Oh no you don't." Jerry pressed a button locking his door "You two are some of the most skilled agents I've ever had, your staying put." Jerry insisted

"Damn." they walked back taking their badges with them.

"Alright, I'll bite, whose Carmen Sandiego?" Lee asked

"The worlds most nefarious."

"Notorious."

"Most hard to catch thief the world has ever known." Nick and Brian said completing each others sentences.

"Precisely, she is also notorious for leaving riddles in clues after a crime, plus; Intel tells us due to her last clue, she plans to steal the Hope Diamond, tonight." Jerry explained

"Well there's no time, we gotta get going now!" "Gadgets, chop chop!" Brian rushed him

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Megan asked

"Yeah, it's like 12 hours till 9." Tony said

"You don't know what shes capable of." Nick insisted "The sooner we get to D.C. The better."

"Well, I like to see you taking charge Nick, today's gadgets feature the bubble bomb, a piece of gum when you blow a bubble exploding it, it'll trap your foe in a sticky goo."

"Can't you just do that with ordinary gum?" Marc asked

"Humph, everyone's a freaking critic." Jerry frowned "We also have the lightening lasso, a titanium rope that is virtually indestructible, great for repelling and instantly incapacitates your enemy."

"Cool." Tony said

"Finally we have the blind-o-lite, the powerful flashlight that temporarily blinds any foe."

"Ugh, I remember using that...poorly." Megan frowned

"And for you two." "Since Carmen is not marked, I'm giving you guys light weaponry, straight from Heckler&Koch we got the G36C assault rifle with red dot reflex scope, the MP5 sub-machine gun, and the Mark 23 handgun." Jerry finished. "Now get to it spies!"

"Ha!"

"HA!"

"Hah ha, ha!"

"Ho ho ho HA!"

"Hi-yeah!"

"Yee-haw!"

"HA!"

They headed for their jet, and went on their merry way to Washington D.C.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Hope is lost

**BLAH, Bl-Blah Blah!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**En Route to Washington D.C. 9:23 am**

So the six spies were headed at rapid pace to the Capital of one of the worlds foremost superpowers: America.

"Do you remember Rhodes?" Brian asked Nick

"Who?" Lee asked

"Yeah I remember, Tommy Rhodes from our CIA crew, yeah...why?" Nick asked

"You remember how funny he was?"

"Rhodes?" "Funny?" "Hells no, Rhodes was an absolute killjoy even more so then me, your probably thinking of old Mikey Benson, he was funny." Nick explained

"Right, Benson, I'm always getting those two mixed up."

"So, speaking of old times, what you with you two and Carmen?" Marc asked

"Well, we were sent out to get her once, it was a few years ago, it was us and our old crew, not our CIA buddies, our actual crew, it was me, Nick, Mike Benson, Tom Rhodes, Vincent Green, Eric Chandler, Tony Picciotto, and Jeremy Croft." Brian began "She was trying to steal gold from Fort Knox, she failed of course, but between the 8 of us...we couldn't catch her."

"Not even close." Nick added "Shes just...too slippery."

"According to the pics Jerry gave us, she really stands out, apparently she has long dark hair, and wears a red trench coat, and huge red fedora...it's so tacky." Megan summarized

"Tacky, that is like in the top 5 of the gayest words in the world." Tony remarked

"Okay." Nick nodded confused "Well, it's best if we steak out till the museum closes."

"Great, just how I wanted to spend my day, in the same place I wouldn't be caught dead at." Lee groaned

"Look at the bright side Lee, it'll give you a great opportunity to get cracking on that report." Brian said

"You unfortunately strike a good point, [sigh]" Lee took out his notebook and a pen.

"Ah yes, here it is kids, The District of Columbia, Washington." Nick said gazing below

"Don't you think were in restricted airspace?" Marc asked

"Nah, were good."

_computer voice: incoming missiles, incoming missiles, requesting evasive maneuvers. _

"You were saying?"

"Sh*t, sh*t, sh*t, sh*t!" Nick got on the radio

"This is agent Cicero, Central Intelligence Agency, eagles off right and left side, disengage, repeat disengage!"

_over radio: Copy that Agent Cicero...sorry we just wanted to try out the new missile defense grid. Next time, let us know when you and Stine are coming to town, eh? What's your business anyway?_

"Ah, you know Director Bullock, the usual." "Give B-Rock and Joey B our best."

_Mhmm, just stay out of trouble...end transmission. _

"Copy that." "See, I totally handled that."

"Mhmm." was everyone elses response. They landed at the National Airport near McLean Virginia.

**The Mall, Outside the Museum of Natural History, Washington D.C. 10:04 am**

"Okay, now remember everyone; MARC, were not here for sightseeing or food eating, TONY; were here to steak out and look for potential hiding places." Nick ordered

"Ha, and Rhodes was no fun."

"What was that Stine?"

"Nothing."

"Alright, come on." They approached the guys with the metal detectors

"Hey Rambo; no guns allowed, you can't have em in here!"

"Oh, but we can." the boys flashed their CIA badges

"Intelligence boys huh?" one asked "What brings you both in from Langley?"

"That doesn't concern you." Brian said "The kids are with us, interns and all."

"Right, just keep them close." another officer said.

**The Museum of Natural History...**

"Alright, you ever seen that Scooby-Doo movie with the witch and the ghost?" Nick asked

"You mean the Witch's Ghost?" Megan clarified

"Yeah that." Nick continued "Well in the beginning there in like this museum, and they dress up like museum exhibits...that's exactly what you four are gonna do when we go Carmen spying."

"And we will be?" Brian asked

"Ha ha...getting stealthy that's what." Nick smirked "Okay, this place closes at 9 sharp that is in roughly 11 hours from now." Everyone groaned

"What takes 11 hours?" Tony asked "I'm actually considering going back to school."

"That's what the clones are for." Lee smiled "But seriously what takes 11 hours?"

"Well you could get to work on your report, Hope diamond, second floor left wing." Marc directed

"Oh." Lee groaned heading that way

"And besides guys, we are in Washington D.C. Do you know what you can do in this city?" Brian began "11 hours isn't even close to long enough, there's the monuments, the Smithsonian...and Tony, there's an ESPN-Zone 3 blocks up the street."

"Really?"

"Yup, just head down Pennsylvania Avenue, make a left at Ford's Theater, and if you've hit the International Spy Museum, you've gone too far."

"There's an International Spy Museum?" Megan asked intrigued "I'm so there!"

"Just be sure your back before 9!" Nick yelled "Ah who am I kidding." Brian put his hand around his shoulder

"When should we tell her that museum is 20$ admission?"

"When she comes all the way back asking for money, ha ha ha ha ha ha...Wanna go pay B-Rock a visit?"

"Sounds good to me."

**Later that evening around 9:00 pm**

"Alright Frank it's all clear, go ahead and lock her up." a guard asked

"My names John."

"Whatever floats your boat Frank." they locked up. Everyone had their own discrete disguise. Megan and Marc were cave people fighting off some saber tooth's of some kind. Tony was a diver by a fossil fish tank, and Lee was dressed as an archeologist by the Hope Diamond exhibit. Where as the agents were hiding a top alighting balcony above the second floor with a perfect panoramic view of the atrium lobby.

"So...you think shes coming?" Brian asked

"She has to come her clue said-[smash]" people on ropes busted through the skylight and they repelled to the ground. "Well shes here." Nick went over his MPCOM and made a joint call "Alright spies...just stay still, make NO movements and get ready." The boys silently made their way down to the second floor balcony. Carmen was the first to notice Marc and Megan who were in their position, they were sweating bullets noticing the dark haired thief through their peripherals.

"Hmm."

"Something wrong Carmen?" one of her henchmen asked

"Uh...I guess not." Megan was sweating bullets using her peripherals as best she could to see the raven haired thief. "Well, you make sure the perimeter is secure, in case any of our usual uninvited guests arrive, I'll go in search of the diamond."

"Whatever you say boss." Carmen had made her way to the exhibit, where Lee was, in the perfect position looking as though he was hitting some rock with a pickaxe, Carmen looked right at him.

"Man, these statues sure are lifelike." "Oh, no matter." She began to pick all the locks on the rotating display case, somehow not triggering any alarm. "There you are, the Hope Diamond." Not looking for subtly, Nick calmly entered the exhibit behind Carmen, taking off his mask and helmet, Brian stood out on the promenade starring down at the henchmen below, taking body counts.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Carmen?"

"Nicholas Cicero." she said without even looking behind her. "Yes, yes it has, you and Steiner still in the Intelligence business or being whipped by the feds?"

"Intelligence yes, and it ain't Steiner anymore, but we recently took up jobs in the World Organization of Human Protection." Carmen turned around.

"Well, you've downgraded yourselves I see." "Still got your old crew or are you and Steiner sucking each others cocks alone."

"F*ck you, the only fagot here is you anyway." "And it is Stine, not Steiner, you know he doesn't like that."

"I know, it's just more fun to mess with you both, has worked for years." In this position Lee sought the opportunity at hand

"Ha!" "Gotcha Carmen!" Lee jumped on top of her grabbing the diamond

"What the, who is this!" she grunted throwing Lee off her

"Oh this is Lee Clark, ass kicker extraordinaire." Lee said

"In a nutshell." Nick smiled

"Well, no matter, ACME couldn't catch me, The CIA couldn't catch me, whats to say WOOHP will be the first." Carmen smirked

"Us." Lee said

"Yeah we'll see, HENCHMEN, ATTACK!"

"Carmen's in trouble!" they yelled from below

"Ha, you're the ones in trouble!" Marc shouted, him, Megan, and Tony leaped into action, taking down the henchmen faster then Brian could shoot

"So Carmen, what's it gonna be?" Nick asked

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
